The applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,351 discloses a highly stabilized modulating control valve for high pressure fluids which is particularly applicable for fluids such as gas or steam which provide relatively little damping within the valve due to their compressibility. The present invention achieves many of the stabilizing features of the patent utilizing improved designs which are less complicated and expensive to build and which do not sacrifice reliability of operation.
An object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a pressure responsive pilot actuated modulating valve which exhibits stability in operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pilot actuated modulating valve particularly useful in the control of high pressure gases, including steam, in which the valve disc is effectively prevented from clashing against its seat in an action known as chattering which is both damaging to the valve elements and disruptive of the flow characteristics.